A power inverter, or inverter, is an electronics device or circuitry that changes direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC). One application of power electronics inverters are in microgrids. Microgrids are small-scale versions of the centralized electricity system. They can achieve specific local goals, such as reliability, carbon emission reduction, diversification of energy sources, and cost reduction, established by the community being served. Like a bulk power grid, smart microgrids can generate, distribute, and regulate the flow of electricity to consumers. Smart microgrids are a way to integrate renewable resources on the community level and allow for customer participation in the electricity enterprise.